The present invention relates to a rotor for cutting and, in particular, to a rotor for cutting and clearing such things as brush, debris and small-diameter trees.
Land clearing devices, also referred to as forestry shredders, are used to clear such things as utility and pipe line right-of-ways, fire lanes, construction and development sites, and recreational sites. Many prior art forestry shredders have a plurality of knives, teeth or other cutting elements hingeably mounted near the periphery of a horizontal rotor. In response to the rotation of the rotor, the cutting elements engage and cut through the tree or other woody debris. The shredded material is then discharged and left to mulch to retard erosion and decompose. Typically, the rotor is mounted on and driven by a heavy-duty full-time four-wheel drive tractor.
When the forestry shredder is cutting through light brush, it is not essential that the cutting elements be aligned such that there are no gaps between their effective cutting areas. But when larger objects such as large diameter trees and stumps are shredded, even small gaps between the cutting areas of the cutting elements can create problems. For example, if the cutting elements are mounted between circular disks, the disks will rub against the uncut areas of the tree. Thus, there is a need in the art for a rotor assembly that has no gaps between the cutting areas of the cutting elements.
Several prior art shredders have attempted to remove such gaps in their cut by mounting several cutting elements on a single pin and then overlapping the cutting elements on different pins such that there are no gaps as the rotor spins about its axis (see FIG. 2). Mounting several cutting elements on one pin, however, presents several problems. If, for example, a cutting element is broken or damaged toward the middle of the rotor, several other cutting elements must be removed before the cutting element can be replaced. This is a time consuming and expensive process. Further, when several cutting elements rotate about a single pin, there are several worn out or rough spots on the pin, making it difficult to remove and insert the pin. In addition, when all the cutting elements in a single row strike at once, this produces an impulse to the drive line. Because each of the pins spans substantially the entire length of the rotor, the cutting elements cannot be offset such that at least one cutting element is in the cutting area at all times (see FIG. 3). Instead, all the cutting elements of a single row strike at once and then there is a gap before the cutting elements of the next row strike. Therefore, there is also a need in the art for a rotor that allows for easy removal and replacement of the cutting elements and solves the impulse problem.
It is therefore the principal objective of the present invention to provide a rotor for cutting and clearing land which improves upon or solves the problems and deficiencies existing in the art.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a rotor that has no gaps between the cutting areas across the face of the rotor.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rotor having at least one cutting element at or near the cutting area.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a rotor for clearing land that allows for the easy removal and replacement of cutting elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotor for clearing land that is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other features, objects, and advantages should become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying specification.